


Tampons, ice cream and awkward conversations

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month Drabbles 2019 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, Confusion, Fluff, Friendship, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Gen, Menstruation, Pride month 2019, Questioning, Questioning Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Quintuple Drabble, Trans Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Roxas sees a tampon sticking out of Axel’s bag, a long conversation about periods and gender begins. Axel comes out as trans, Xion questions her gender and Roxas tries to understand what they are talking about.





	Tampons, ice cream and awkward conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout June, I will be writing 100-500 word drabbles about characters being LGBTQ+. If you would like me to write a drabble for you, pick the characters/ship and give a short prompt in the comments section of one of these drabbles. For more information, visit the series page!

As he, Roxas and Xion sit atop the clock tower and eat sea salt ice cream, Axel gets pulled from his daydreams by Roxas’ voice.

“Axel, what’s that?” Roxas asks, pointing at Axel’s backpack.

He raises his eyebrows, about to explain that his bag is just so full because he really needs some more panels, but when Axel looks down at the bag sat beside him, his eyes widen. A tampon sticks out of one of the pockets.

“Oh, that?” he says. “That’s a tampon.”

Roxas frowns, confused. “And… what’s a tampon?”

“It’s a personal hygiene product, got it memorised?” Axel taps his temple.

“Yeah, but what’s a personal hygiene product?”

“Axel?” Xion says, finally joining the conversation. “You you have periods too?”

“Periods?” Roxas says.

Axel stares at Xion, remembering the freak out Xion had when she started menstruating a few weeks ago (Larxene was no help, so Axel ended up helping the poor girl, managing to not out himself in the process). “Yeah, I do.”

“Are you a girl?”

“What? No! I’m totally a guy. Got it memorised?”

“Seriously, what is a period?” Roxas asks.

“It’s… something that happens to people who have the right plumbing. Every month, their womb sheds its lining and they… bleed from their privates,” Axel says, giving a far more generic explanation than he gave Xion.

Roxas wrinkles his nose. “Ew. That sounds horrible.”

“It is,” Xion says. “I have to use these pads that I put in my underwear to soak it up. I tried tampons, but…”

“They’re not for everyone,” Axel says. “Anyway, Roxas, I’ve got some tampons in my bag cos I’m on my period at the moment. I didn’t get them back when I was Lea, but… they came back when I became a Nobody. No access to my testosterone now I’m in the Organisation.”

“Testosterone?” Roxas asks.

“A hormone. Taking it makes your body more masculine, but… can’t take it anymore.”

“I think I get it. So… you’re a guy, but… Xion’s a girl. Will it happen to me too?”

“Nope,” Axel says, trying not to laugh. “You need a womb. You don’t have one. Most people who have periods are girls, but… I’m a guy who everyone thought was a girl cos of my body, but I’m really a guy. It’s called being transgender. Got it memorised?”

Roxas smiles, but Axel can see the gears ticking in his head. Wow, he really needs to give this kid some sex education.

“Yeah, I think so,” Roxas says, biting his ice cream. “Thanks for telling me, Axel.”

“Not a problem.”

“Uh, about me being a girl…” Xion says, voice barely above a whisper. “I’m not sure I’m actually a girl. Can you be not a girl but not a boy, Axel?”

“Oh, sure you can. It’s called being nonbinary. Why, think that’s you?”

“I don’t know. Not yet.”

“Well, that’s okay. Nothing wrong with questioning your gender. Now,” he says, smirking. “Can I eat my damn ice cream, please?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
